


100 Years

by solangel777



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not really smut but mentions they are doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangel777/pseuds/solangel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked at lady_northstar's latest Dworin pic and it inspired me for a rewrite of my 500th follower gift.<br/>So hear it is. Two hairy old bastards celebrating 100 years!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts), [and all of my 507 followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+all+of+my+507+followers).



**100 Years**

For so long they had been together. The guard and stalwart friend at his prince's; now king's side. He helped train Thorin to fight and been at his side in many battles. He was there when his grandfather's and brother's bodies were found among the dead in Azinulbizar. And despite his own heartache over the loss of his father he stayed with Thorin through the night as immeasurable responsibility was dumped on his shoulders at his young age.

But it wasn't mere friendship and support for his king that kept Dwalin there. He loved Thorin deeply as any Dwarf would love his One.

Each time they shared a bed they showed their love as if it was the first time, and this time was no different. Dwalin lay over Thorin fingers carded in the raven locks of his lover's hair. Thorin lay on his back, legs locked around the warriors waist; both staring deep into each others eyes.

Slowly a smile crept it's way onto Thorin's face despite the pleasure shooting through him with each of Dwalin's gentle thrusts. “You always go slow.” Thorin grumbled softly though his crooked smile.

Dwalin returned the smile and brushed a few stray gray hairs from his loves face. “I don't see why you are complaining. I always give you what you want.”

The king ghosted his fingers across his lover's arm and hiked his legs as high as he could. “You do.”

The warrior smiled but didn't taunt or chuckle at Thorin's admission that he was indeed right. Instead he leaned into his ear and pressed a gentle kiss to it. No more words were spoken during their love making. Instead words were replaced with moans and touches as movement increased.

When they finally stopped moving, Thorin laid below the warrior a moment to catch his breath before rolling them over and pressing a kiss to his lover's lips. “One-hundred years.” the king murmured soft.

Dwalin gave a smile and ran his fingers through the dark hair he loved so much. “And to one-hundred more.”

**Author's Note:**

> The art by lady_northstar drew that inspired this can be found here:
> 
> http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/55599472620/told-ya-they-are-just-too-cute-for-words


End file.
